


圣诞欢歌

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 狄更斯式的喜剧。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	圣诞欢歌

Moran已经很老了，但他还没有那么老，足够他把自己从狱里捞出来，然后安生幸福地过一辈子，无忧无虑。但他偏偏不选择这条道路。他选择通往圣堂。那里的牧师有红头发与蓝眼睛，身形和语气使他警醒，于是话语的内容变得不再重要了。

那是清晨。Sebastian Moran与某人正携手走过一段潮湿的石板路。石板路通往圣堂，他们去参加一场葬礼。葬礼本身并不重要，死者姓甚名谁他们毫不关心，但是墓碑旁一个小石块被上校踢了一脚，里面的人坐着下葬。“Fred Porlock.”他啐了一口。

但那些都是过去。现在他独自坐在房间里，屋子生着温乎乎的火焰。这是平安夜，外面下着雪，大衣因从外面散步回来在门口一直一直在滴下雪水。他无事可做，于是熄灭了火焰，重新又抓起帽子和外套，闷头冲进风雪当中。风霜将他年迈而昏聩的精神敲打清醒，他发现自己没有戴围巾。雪灌进他衣领里。他拢紧领口，一手拄着拐杖，在雪上留下一串半的足迹。

石板路已经被雪覆盖得看不出痕迹。

牧师似乎在忙碌，似乎没有，当Moran推开虚掩的门走进去时，他不能确定。他能确定的是他似乎在被等待。红头发蓝眼睛的人朝他走来，带着洞察式的笑意。“我知道您会来。”

Moran终于想起来自己曾经在什么地方见过他，那是在一场葬礼上，有关背叛者Fred Porlock。

我知道你是谁，但我忘记了你的名字，他没有说出半句话。

“走吧。”牧师再自如不过地挽起他的手臂，带他走向左边的房间。左边的房间空无一物，除去一面落地镜子。Moran从里面只看见自己，红头发蓝眼睛的人并没有身影。“那是过去。”

他摔进了镜子里，本以为会和年轻时候的自己撞个满怀，但是没有。他直接摔在了地上。年轻时候的自己，权且称作Sebastian，身手更加敏捷。

“您是谁？”

他不明白这个夜晚为何如此光怪陆离。他认出这间居室是他在遇见某个人之前住过的一个，或者说他凭借Sebastian“推理”出来（看在不知道是谁的份上，他到底为什么会推理？）这一事实。年轻时候的他正浑身是伤，还要防范这个从镜子里出现的不速之客。

这一摔对他几乎不造成疼痛，使得他不能不重新评估自己的身体状况。“Sebastian Moran上校，无业，原属班加罗尔工兵一团，一八四零年在伦敦出生，系原任英国驻波斯公使Augustus Moran爵士之子......”这个声音不该是他发出来的，Moran后知后觉地试图捂住自己的喉咙。他看着年轻的自己因为凶残变得面目可憎。

“你到底是谁？”

“我来自未来，”说这话的时候他自己都觉得好笑，“20世纪初的你。”

“你疯了，或者我终于疯了。”Sebastian看了看他，又看了看镜子。

“你觉得你正常过吗？”他反问，苍老的感觉在他身上变得轻盈。Moran摘下帽子，露出和年轻时不完全一样的脸。从深深的皱纹当中，勉强能够看出他的确是年轻人老去之后的样子。年轻人摇了摇头。在形容Sebastian Moran的词语当中不包括正常。然而现在Moran再正常不过地命令Sebastian坐下，自己用细毛巾和温水为他擦拭。

照顾自己是种奇怪的体验，Moran觉得自己曾被某人照顾。但是他现在什么也记不起来，如果某人存在过，那他已经遗忘了这个人的名字。Sebastian在被擦拭伤口的时候因为过度疲劳而昏睡过去，只留下一句话，“你变得和他真像。”

他一无所获，从镜子里离开。

这次他谨慎地避免了直接从镜子摔出去的体验。乍一回到现实，阴冷与潮湿瞬间席卷了他，Moran的膝盖开始作痛。他把帽子落在了过去，现在前额也在发凉。

“看来您什么也没有找到。”红头发蓝眼睛的人说。他点点头。于是他就被挽着带到了另外的房间，右边的那间，同样还是一面落地镜。

他直接进去，没有在意红头发蓝眼睛嘱咐了什么或者解释了什么。一个不那么年轻的，可以说是半衰的自己倒在地上，身体在剧烈抽搐，旁边咬了几口的面包掉在地上，还有一瓶新开的碎掉的红酒。倒在地上的Sebastian口齿不清，吐着血沫。他中毒了，Moran意识到。

这里比圣堂更加潮湿阴冷，恶臭蔓延，监栏被老鼠咬得吱吱作响。Moran无法想象Sebastian要如何才能从此处脱身，尤其是当他看起来中毒已深，无药可救。在地上翻滚的人发出残破的呻吟，因为血沫呛住喉咙而呼吸粗重细碎。“先生，先生......”

Moran跪下身躯，以为他认出了自己，“我没有背叛您，没有......”

他在呼唤着谁？难道是呼唤Moran吗？眼前的人已经进入了幻觉或者谵妄状态，无法辨认眼前所见，更会透露秘密。

下一刻，Moran听见走廊上传来声响，立刻一手捂住了Sebastian的嘴，一手掐住他的脖子。Colonel Sebastian Moran年事已高，但依然是头未驯的野兽，力气还足够掐死一名虚弱的成年男性。他最终什么秘密也没有背叛，Moran松手的时候喘着粗气。走廊上一个人影也看不见，水一滴一滴在角落响动。

这不是他第一次杀人，但的确是他第一次杀死自己。他站起来，不去想这件事情，开始翻看面包和红酒。他撕开面包，一短截刀片出露。至于红酒，他不用细致品尝也能知道其中问题所在。看来有人存心要谋害他，根据自己死前的遗言，自己是知情者或者秘密交付者，因为某种原因不再被信任。

Moran并不是很感兴趣，他更关心自己跑这两趟外加杀一个人的意义何在。刚才短暂的跪姿让他的膝盖发疼，现在它们正叫嚣着。  
“依旧一无所获？”出来的时候那个红头发蓝眼睛关切道，“这次您在里面呆的时间要久得多。”

“告诉我这是怎么一回事。”Moran举起手杖。他不明白原因，也不认为手杖具备什么威慑力，但是一以贯之的直觉告诉他这个所谓的“神父”是幕后操纵者，故意让他看到这些影像，就像吉普赛女人做的那样，扰乱他的心智。

“放下它，先生，我并无恶意。”红头发蓝眼睛显得格外淡定；手杖的确无法对他构成威胁，Moran有些遗憾。“我只是帮助您回忆过去，但究竟如何只有您自己知道。”

所以自己的记忆的确缺失一块，一块名为某人的地方。

“请随我来。”最后他们一道进入了中间的房间，两人一起。这里没有让Moran心生疑虑的镜子，只是一些手稿。他随便抓起来一张：“当我问Adler问题的时候，Moran就像块脂油布丁一样在那里坐着。”他几乎都要被逗笑了，如果这对象不是自己的话。这种感觉教人清醒：所有那些已存在的事物重新回到自己手中，一件又一件，一个接一个，一只复一只，一个词再一个词。

一台手持望远镜放在桌子上。Moran拿起来瞧了瞧，透镜已经碎裂。

小行星——

突然的一阵头晕目眩包裹了他，还有强烈的恶心感。他不能去记起来这个名字。星星，星星，喀布尔，喀布尔。

对，他想起来了，那是阿富汗战争。自己参加了阿富汗和印度的战争，随后退役，回到了伦敦。但结果只是没日没夜的消沉下去。有时候就是得这样，借助某个毫不相关的事物，一点点去构建联想。

还有许多的手稿。“我今天在街上看见了Holmes……”

那是一个名字，就像Shakespeare也是一个名字。一百多种烟灰，但这有什么联系？他从烟灰缸里顺手摸了一点。红头发蓝眼睛的人看着他。

“我想起来了，”他说，“我住在管道街，Conduit Street，但是多少号我不记得了。”那里的泥土与别处不同，是一种新鲜的红褐色。莎翁的戏剧，他仍在努力回想，第十二夜，夜晚，梦，红色的梦。

莫扎特，唐璜。“我还总是去剧院……我对歌剧情有独钟。”

“这里怎么没有一本书？”但是红头发蓝眼睛的人不回答他，只是注视，就像人们惋惜一件精美而损坏了的事物。

“因为这本书的作者——”

“我知道他是谁。某人，某人曾告诉过我他的名字。”

“——已经被你遗忘。”

随后沉默如同一面钹猛然敲响，震得人耳膜生疼。接着这沉默宁静下来，成为水泥灌筑他们之间。忘记这件事本身令人不安。如果他忘记了某个人，他便无法意识到自己忘记了他。一个单词或者半个句子，他可以凭借联想找回。但如果是一个概念或一个人，他如何知道自己已经忘却的事实本身？

他不知道。

他不知道要去哪儿去寻找。他是否失去了一位作者，就像他遗失了这个作者的著作？或者更糟：这个人曾给他下达一个不大不小的任务，而现在自己却辜负了他，因为他遗忘了这个作者，这个作者从书架上消失了，从书里消失了。

如果某人存在过，那么他已经失去了某人。失去了某人的名字，失去了某人的书的名字，一个接一个接一个地，失去了那些故事。他害怕自己变得疯狂，因为他无法接受自己只是日渐老去。

A……B……C……D……E……F……G……

M，他的头要被锯开一般疼痛，M is for Mine，他说。

红头发蓝眼睛看向他的眼神几乎是带着怜悯了。“您是对的，可归属在谁？”

我来迎接王的下葬——他没头没脑蹦出一句。

“或许您从不知晓火星就是天堂，我们深爱的逝者们全都去往那里，等待着我们，在夜晚令我们日渐憔悴。”那个红头发蓝眼睛的人朝他走近了，用手托起Moran的下颏，以布道的方式。

Roi Marty，他已经很接近了。他抱着头痛苦不堪，挣脱了红头发蓝眼睛的人的碰触。他的视野越来越黑暗，事物越来越扭曲，黑暗中的星子般的光点引诱他陷入昏迷。

水在他脸上传来冰冷的触感。

水，瀑布。

Moran惊醒。“Moriarty！”红头发蓝眼睛的人拿着水盆，手沾水溅在他脸上的动作还未收起。

他想起来了一切，而一切都指向“失败”。那个著作《小行星动力学》的教授，那个沉迷于危险游戏的幕后操纵者，他的上司。

“教授？”他看向红头发蓝眼睛的人，那人的面容无法识别，盯着看却是完全的黑。

那个人的声音有些欢欣，“我并不是你的‘教授’，有关于他，你知道都发生了什么。”

是的，瀑布。没人比他对水怀有更深的怨恨，从1891年5月4日起，就连洗漱时看见自己的倒影都令他沮丧而怨怒不堪。他不停幻想但凡有机会，如果有机会，哪怕他有一点点头脑，也不会放任事情如同下坡滚轮一样冲撞前进。

“我只是他回忆的总和。”

那也够了，足够满足他对于再和“教授”相处的愿望。他的希望是如此绝望，以至于任何仿效或者替代都成了对逝者最不可原谅的侮辱。

“圣诞快乐，Sebastian。”


End file.
